


Day 1: Hero

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1: Hero, F/F, Korrasami Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: A little crossover between Korra and my headcanon version of the Mass Effect Universe.





	Day 1: Hero

The Nexus, Andromeda Galaxy – 2819

Asami and Korra were snuggling on the couch in their small apartment on the Nexus, barley paying attention to the Salarian comedy playing on the screen in front of them but rather relishing in their for once undisturbed time together.

„ _We interrupt_ We Meet Again, Doctor Fear _w_ _ith Breaking News. Colonists from the two failed outposts on Eos were found alive in stasis. This remarkable discovery was made by Pathfinder Sarah Ryder and her team. Authorities credit a brave turian pilot for getting the shuttle off the planet and evading pursuing Kett. The pilot reportedly jettisoned fuel to escape the Kett, while the survivors aboard entered emergency stasis to await rescue.”_

With a slight smile on her face, thanks to the for once good news Korra turned to her wife. “You know, Ryder would have made an excellent N7, too bad the Alliance bullied her out of the ICT after what happened with her Father.” As she laid her head back on Asami’s shoulder she couldn’t resist adding “Well bad for them not for us.”

“You know who she reminds me of?” Asami pressed a soft kiss on the top of Korra’s head, taking a deep breath filled with her wife’s calming scent. “She reminds me of you.”

Her wife turned with a slightly confused look on her face “Me?” she asked waving one hand in her general direction for extra emphasis. “I am just a biotic and a soldier, I think the pathfinder is a bit more tech savvy than a grunt like me.”

Asami rolled her eyes at her wife’s usual modesty.

“Be that as it may, she is first and foremost a hero. And so are you. As a matter of fact, you have been my hero since the moment we first met.”

 

Xawin, Horsehead nebula, Milky Way - 2178

Freshly promoted Marine Captain Korra Varney gave her squad the signal to stop and hold position. It had been an eventful afternoon for the group of alliance soldiers currently deep inside the inner sanctum of a Cerberus stronghold.

Korra had been back from her mandatory shore leave after finishing the ITC and earning her N7 designation for barley three days, when the cruiser she was stationed on, the SSV Tokyo, had picked up a distress signal piggy bagging on an encrypted communication burst. After they had traced the SOS back to its point of origin, Captain Anderson had ordered Korra and her Marines to retrieve the person asking for help and neutralize any enemy presence in and around the base.

For the entire three hours it had taken her people to clear most of the terrorist out of their sprawling maze of tunnels and laboratories the desperate plea for help had played on repeat in Korra’s head as she prayed to the spirits, that she would be able to save the woman’s live.

The audio had been short but filled with a heartbreaking mixture of hope, desperation and defeat. “ _To anyone who might intercept this, I am Dr. Asami Sato, chief engineer of Future Industries. I am currently being held against my will by the terrorist organization Cerberus. They want me to build terrible weapons for them and I don’t know for how long I can hold them off. Please you have to help me.”_ Hearing a voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel so desperate had spurred Korra on. She had vowed to herself, that Cerberus would pay for what they had done.

And pay the did. So far more than fifty of their goons had been killed with another ten together with almost thirty scientists being taken prisoner. Korra’s Marines by comparison had suffered only minor casualties, with two dead and fourteen wounded. Though even that were in the Captain’s eyes unacceptable losses.

Now only a handful of defenders were left and they guarded what schematics had revealed were most likely the quarters and workspace of the abducted Dr.

Korra carefully poked a small camera around the corner using her OMNI-Tool to display what it saw. Six soldiers in the typical white golden armor of Cerberus were clustered behind what looked like a hastily erected barricade of tables and chairs right in front of a locked door.

Not willing to risk explosions or bullets ripping through the wall and injuring the hostage, Korra motioned to her people to hold position, while she took a deep breath to center herself. Before she ducked around the corner already sheathed in blue light. She threw up her arms, catching the soldiers and their barricade in her biotic field without them having any time to retaliate. With one more swift move, everything that was not bolted to the floor slammed against the ceiling with enough force to bend the metal framework of the furniture and shatter the bones of the terrorists. The fight was over in less than five seconds with only a heap of mangled bodies and furniture evidence that there was a struggle at all.

After her marines had checked the enemy for survivors (there were none) and had taken position on both sides of the door, Korra used a hacking tool on her OMNI to open the locked door. As was her standard, she was the first through the door only to find herself mesmerized by the most beautiful Jade eyes she had ever seen, set in the face of what must have been the most attractive woman in human history.

After almost ten seconds of starring and a loud cough from one of the soldiers behind her a blushing Korra managed to stammer. “Dr. Sato I presume.”


End file.
